User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 42 - Million Dollar Babies
Episode 42: Million Dollar Babies Premise: The contestants participate in a sports movie challenge and Leshawna's dirty little secrets on her spa date are revealed. Fun Fact: Chris starred in a movie about badminton! Challenge: Slow-motion boxing, badminton (with a real birdie), wrestling in a ball pit, a slam dunk challenge, and a cheerleading competition Winner(s): Killer Grips Eliminated: Heather; After Leshawna received forgiveness from her teammates, they decided to keep her in the game. My Favorite Part: The cheerleading competition THIS EPISODE.....IS FANTASTIC. This is easily one of the best episodes of the season and even the whole series. Every character has a time to shine in this episode and there are A LOT of good jokes in this. The beginning of this episode starts off really strong, with Harold yelling "I can't take the shelling anymore!", Beth sleep-twirling Courtney's PDA in a comedic manner, and Chef throwing piping hot spaghetti at the contestants. Even the challenges are great, with so many little touches here and there that make for a comedy-packed fun ride. Harold was great in this episode, especially his slow-motion moves during the boxing challenge and the comedic way he calls Leshawna names when he felt betrayed ("Le-Traitor", "Le-Benedict Arnold"). Beth was also really great. I love the way she stands up to Heather during the badminton challenge and stands up for herself when Leshawna picks on her. In addition, she tries to contact Brady through Courtney's PDA, which is good proof that her boyfriend might be real after all. Lindsay is also the not-so-bright, but humorous girl we all know and love. I really like that moment when Chris mentions seating and then she was like, "Seated? Is that a gardening challenge?" and I liked during the boxing challenge when she ate the marshmallow gloves. She also showed her angry, feisty side when she was about to beat down Chris when she lost. Justin is really funny in this episode too, especially considering he was a really underwhelming villain and the only jokes surrounding him were his beauty. I cracked up in the beginning when Justin was like, "That's it! I'm moving to Canada, except I'm already there..." and his basketball skills were pretty hilarious. I laughed when he bumped behinds with Leshawna, kept on hitting Harold three consecutive times, and then slam dunked his ball with Heather's wig on top - only to get knocked out by Leshawna's dunk. Courtney also wasn't annoying in this episode and the way she defeated Duncan was actually pretty funny (though the diaper shark joke was really gross and I'm not a big fan of poop jokes). Even Duncan felt a bit embarrassed about his loss and we finally know what his kryptonite is! Chef was also really great in this episode and I fell on the floor laughing when he wore that bikini and knocked out Chris in the end. I also laughed when people kept on calling him a dummy. Even Chris was really funny, especially considering he could be so annoying at times. He had so many great quotes in this. The most memorable quote was, "It's not badminton. It's goodminton. Heck, it's greatminton!" It was also really clever the way he said sweat twice when he told the contestants all that they were going to be facing in the next challenge. Even Leshawna had some great moments in this. Aside from the way she knocked down Chef during the training part of the challenge and when she knocked out Justin in the slam-dunk challenge, they managed to redeem her character in this episode. I really liked the shocking moment when everyone discovers she had been talking trash about them during the spa date. And the thing that the writers definitely did right in this episode was make Leshawna guilty for her actions and earn everyone's respect back in the cheerleading part of the challenge, which happens to be my favorite part. The "Chris" cheer was also very enjoyable. It's also amazing how the writers manage to ruin and then redeem a character over the course of an episode. Heather also manages to leave on a good note with Leshawna and she didn't care too much about Leshawna's trash-talking, even admitting she does the same thing all the time. Although I prefer the two of them as enemies, I did like the way they became acquaintences/friends at the end. The elimination was pretty shocking and unexpected too, as I love from a Total Drama episode. Okay, I've gushed about this episode enough. I understand that there are people out there who dislike Total Drama Action, but remember that despite its flaws, the season does have at least a few diamonds in the rough. If any of you were to rewatch an episode of TDA, please make it this one. It definitely is worth your time and reflects how fantastic some aspects of the show can get. Category:Blog posts